Rare Moments Of Bliss
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: Warning! Lime! KaiOC Continuation of the ending of chapter 42 of 'Dangerous Games'. This is a peice I wanted to give to my readers as a treat.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Charly._

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is the continuation of Chapter 42 of DG_. _It happens RIGHT after chapter 42 ends._

**_WARNING LIME!_**_ In other words K/C finally get a little frisky. No nothing TOO graphical. But the two release some of their pent up sexual tension. Most of the clothing stays on!_

**_Clip from DG 42… for continuity reasons._**

"How can anyone turn you away?" she replied. They were nose-to-nose now and anticipation, desire raced through her. Charly found herself wanting to take this magical moment and turn it perfect. As if reading her mind, Kai closed the distance and her eyes slid shut as he kissed her, pulling her as close as possible. The kiss was unlike any before, it wasn't as shy as the one on the beach, and it paled in comparison. All the passion they had was poured into this one kiss, and neither cared what it would mean later, they were glad to have the here and now. It was in that blissful moment, both realized the truth.

A full minute later he pulled away. Charly was blushing a scarlet hue, "Kai… I have to tell you this, as there may not be a moment later… I lo-" he stopped her putting a finger against her lips.

"Shh… I know," he whispered, a second later he was kissing her again, neither cared beyond that point. The words hung in the air, though unspoken, they were clear…

**_(The lime begins in the same scene, from here)_**

Her hands slid up his arms to his neck and with deft precision Charly moved one back, burying it into his hair, trapping him there. His shudder was a reward and Charly got a little bolder, sliding her other hand down his shoulder, past the collar of his over-shirt and to the hem of his muscle shirt, running her fingers along before sliding them further down. She pulled away from his kiss, flicking her head sharply, causing her hair to fly over her shoulder, before she looked at him again. The molten lust in her eyes did not escape him for a second.

Charly move away, letting go of him and cocked her head to the side, "So…" she began, fighting the temptation to just pounce on him and resume the previous pleasurable act. He just watched her, not saying a word because he didn't have to. Now that the cat was out of the bag, and they were alone in a secluded space, that left one or two questions unanswered. Charly turned away from him, to escape his molten gaze. She was afraid, afraid of the feeling he awoke, the feeling she have never felt before, the intense burning fire of desire. The mind-numbing sensation of his rough passionate kisses was like a drug, and she was craving it. The car engine roared to life again, coming out of it stall, and a second later the car moved, Charly was glad for that, she could escape him sooner now.

As soon as the engine went dead Charly was out of the car like she was in a rush to catch a train that would be leaving in a minute. Kai cursed, even after the talk she was going to avoid him, he could tell. The car was fully parked and he was out of it in a flash, slamming the door behind himself. He gave pursuit; passing the living room he slowed down, making it look like nothing was happening.

He found Charly in her room, standing at the window, gazing outside. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection. Closing the door he made the note to lock it on the small deadbolt he didn't realize the girl had. The click of the lock made her turn around.

"What is it? I need to get back to work in a few minutes," she spoke in a tone of cool authority.

"Charly," his tone of voice spoke it all. "I though we had an agreement about you not trying to do all the work."

"Not tonight Kai," Charly turned back to the window, she was terrified, she knew with him in the same room, she wouldn't be able to focus on work, all her attention would be riveted to him, she licked her lips. Kai took that moment to draw close to her and wrap his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her against his firm body. The woman shuddered and turned around in his arms, putting her own hands over his chest while his slid to her hips and a little lower.

"Yes… not tonight… tonight you're mine," he whispered, leaning down, capturing her lips with his own, in a rough kiss. Her moan was enough of a window for him to slip his tongue in, both their eyes closed as the kiss grew hot. Breaking away he leaned to her ear, beginning to kiss and nibble on the skin where her jaw and neck met. Her moan and shudder against him was almost too much.

He felt his over-shirt beginning to slide past his shoulders until it hung on his elbows, lowering each arm in turn he let it fall to the floor as she broke away from him and tugged him towards the bed. His gun, which she found with deft accuracy tucked into the waistband of his pants, also hit the carpeted floor a second later. His hands rose to help her out of the jacket she wore, it too fell to the floor, and his lips were on hers in an instant as he eased her unto the bed, climbing over her. He separated for a second, searching her eyes for any sign of hesitation, but he only found lust.

"Come here lover," she whispered, he suppressed a groan, and leaned down to kiss her again, one hand moving down past her hips and unto her thigh as he moved his hand firmly, but slowly up from her knee, making sure she felt it. There was a click as the buckle of his belt was undone, the woman moved her hand up, tugging his muscle shirt out of his pants, slipping her hand under while her other was over the hand he had on her thigh. His lips left hers as he leaned down, moving to kiss and almost nibble on her neck, causing the woman to moan. His muscle shirt continued to rise and in a burst of frustration he pulled away, standing on his knees on the bed he pulled it completely off and chucked it half across the room.

Looking down the look in Charly's eyes suddenly made the name 'fox' actually seem to fit more. She was looking at him with an odd 'come and get me' look and to refuse that, any man would have to be mad so he leaned back down and continued where he left off, kissing down only as far as the halter top she wore allowed while his hands slid up her sides. His right hand found itself between her arm and the side of her breast. Her response was a shudder and a soft moan. He stopped kissing her for a moment, "Just… tell me when I'm getting ahead of myself, alright? I don't want to seem like I'm forcing anything on you," he spoke in a smooth husky purr.

Charly smiled, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to let you get too frisky anyways…" her hands roamed over his bare chest, up to his shoulder and back down again. Feeling the firm muscles ripple under his skin, as if responding to her touch. His guttural groan and the fact that he closed his eyes was enough to tell her he was enjoying it immensely. A second later he resumed kissing her lips, while her leg somehow wrapped around one of his, pulling him closer, pressing herself to his body. His right hand slid up along the side of her breast and rose to rest beside her head, the woman arched herself into him and the leg she had around his pulled him closer, causing him to stumble for balance, but soon Kai found that leg to be between hers, pressed to her core, "Mmm… Kai," she moaned softly. One of her hands slipped into his hair, her fingers were moving across his scalp, causing the man to groan in pleasure. "Don't stop," she begged as his kisses paused for the slightest instant.

Rebalancing himself he moved on hand and slipped his fingers under her neck, finding the clasp of her halter-top. It was undone and using his teeth he tugged the material away from her neck, moving to kiss the soft sensitive flesh where her neck and shoulders met. While his now free left hand slid along her body and his fingers began to stroke her hip. Her breathing was coming out erratic, and raspy against his ear, and he was not breathing calmly himself by now. Her hand that was in his hair slid down, her fingers running along his spine, setting every nerve there on fire. At that moment he pulled back a little, looking down into her clouded with lust eyes.

"I want you," he confessed. The girl raised her free hand to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, pulling him closer by a magnetic attraction.

"I want you too," she replied, before kissing him passionately, his kisses stopped being gentle, they were hot and demanding and Charly found herself responding hungrily, wanting more. Realizing this is what she wanted for too long. Kai wondered if she really realized where she trapped his leg. Throwing that thought aside he reached over with one hand to move the cloth of her halter-top aside so he could resume nibbling on her neck. He was just above her now, barely inches from lying right on top of her, and the girl's wandering hands returned to stroking his chest. Her quiet gasps and moans soon rung like chimes against his ear and he found the urge to make love to her right then and there almost maddening. He pulled back, knowing that now was not the time. Charly looked him in the eye, "Why stop lover?" she whispered.

"I can't do this… not here, I love you, I don't want to seem like I'm using you. There will be a later time when you'll truly be mine. Then I can show you just how much I love you, but now is not that time," he spoke in a hoarse tone. It was then Charly realized where her leg was and moved her own leg, letting him go, blushing crimson all the same. Kai lay down beside her, watching the woman closely as she redid the clasp of her halter-top. He couldn't help but entertain thoughts of a less pure nature about the woman before him, but he knew that wouldn't happen until they brought down this mafia lord, and she agreed to be his for the rest of their lives, so that he could be hers.

"I love you," he uttered the words. Charly smiled and laid down close to him, cuddling into his side, putting her hand over his bare chest tracing an invisible pattern with her fingers.

"I love you too Kai, now and forever," she replied, closing her eyes, relishing in his warmth. What the woman didn't see was Kai smiling contently. Life was good, and it was finally good to him.

**_Author Notes:_**_ All fans rejoice. I bet you die-hard K/Cers are happy. Review!_


End file.
